The answer is 42
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Ambiciosos por uma aposentadoria precoce Butters tem seu grupo de mercenários particular para realizar o maior assalto no mundo futurístico cyberpunk junto com Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Pip e Damara.
1. Grupo

**Knight:** Ano 3275 a humanidade encontra no auge tecnológico. Muito que se imaginava sobre o futuro se concretizou como veículos voadores, implantes cibernéticos, manipulações de DNA, laser, robôs, naves que viajam para outros planetas e todo benefício utópicos poderiam oferecer.

O que não mudou foi o comportamento humano que causa as violentas guerras de níveis mundiais. Sem contar que o desmatamento foi tamanha que para ter animais no planeta terra precisa de manipulação em laboratório, já que animais silvestre foram todo extintos.

Existia um pensamento que "não se sabe como vai ser a terceira guerra mundial, mas a quarta guerra seria de paus e pedras", mas a realidade que cada guerra a tecnologia avançava mais e mais. Contudo as guerras trouxeram uma grande decadência na política mundial. Governos falidos ficaram cada vez mais dependentes da iniciativa privada para se manterem de pé e evitarem toda falência social.

As grandes corporações elegeram seus vassalos em todos ramos de poderes políticos tornando assim o domínio total das cidades decadentes. O poder é mantido por policiais privados fortemente armados financiados das megas corporações que mantém engrenagem da economia funcionando. Na pratica nenhum ser de classe baixa consegue prosperar suficiente para subir de classe, mantendo assim um feudalismo com cara de idade contemporânea, pelo menos não de forma honesta. A verdadeira disputa de poder acontece no mundo privado nas sombras de economia de mercado nas poderosas empresas em uma queda de braço para o domínio total do mercado.

Um mundo utópico na tecnologia e decadente no social e ambiental, esse é o universo cyberpunk.

 **Meowlin:** Bela apresentação. Chego a bater palavras. ◕ ‿‿ ◕

 **Knight:** ta legal. Para aqueles que não sabem eu sou Knight Beast sou autor dessa fanfic.

 **Meowlin:** E eu sou Meulin Leijon :3 a co-autora dessa maravilhosa fic.

 **Knight:** essa é minha segunda história crossover de South Park e Homestuck.

 **Meowlin:** Vais ser uma linda história que ships de yaoi, yuri e hetero. ‿

 **Knight:** não é bem uma história focada no romance, mas sim na ação futurística e humor.

 **Meowlin:** mas vai ter romance também. 3

 **Knight:** caro que vai. Posso continuar com a história?

 **Meowlin:** sim. 3

 **Knight:** aonde eu estava, ah sim. A cidade é South Metro City uma metrópole riquíssima erguida sobre a decadência da antiga cidade de South Park. Uma grande cidade com arranha céus gigantescos que são símbolos do domínio das grandes corporações, construções piramidais cujo topo tem jardins criados artificialmente protegidos com domos transparentes que protege dos raios nocivos da radiação solar e prédios de diversos níveis de comercio com diversas camadas.

No "chão" ou nível 0 um desavisado iria pensar que estava pisando no chão de verdade sendo que existe uma idade subterrânea para a classe baixa. Nesse nível 0 são conjuntos de trilhos magnéticos de trens que interligam os edifícios, níveis dos edifícios.

Em cima do edifício é o palco do começo da história.

 **Eric:** finalmente. Achei que essa explicação não iria acabar.

 **Knight:** o foco da fic é o universo cyberpunk. Preciso dá uma reforçada no cenário.

 **Kyle:** pode focar nos personagens que isso que o povo quer.

 **Knight:** bendita hora que resolvi escrever essa história.

 **Meowlin:** Pode continuar eu ajudo. ^..^

 **Knight:** obrigado, Meulin.

Continuando, o primeiro a chegar vem em uma loto voadora estilo clube de motoqueiro...

 **Meowlin:** tipo do Lobo da DC para aqueles que não conhece. ^..^

 **Knight:** verdade. Chega um homem parrudo de estatura média que pousa em cima do prédio e desce do veículo.

Ele é o Kyle Broflovski especialista em bombas, explosivos. Um humano que virou mutante totalmente branco como se tivesse passado tinta branca no corpo todo, cabelos ruivos naturais estilo 'Redpower' e sem nariz (que perdeu com os anos de vida).

Suas vestes é uma calça jeans com suspensório, colete militar cheio bombas, um sobretudo marrom e uma granada vermelha colocado no lugar do nariz que justifica seu codinome de guerra nos submundos: o palhaço.

Como mutante é rapaz de resistir ambientes hostis tanta baixa como alta temperatura, tem uma coluna biônica para fora do corpo que permite carregar pesos que um humano comum não consegue, que compensa os ossos da coluna debilidade por causa dos anos de mineração que passou na lua de Júpiter.

Se alguém visse a infância do mutante nunca desconfiaria que seu presente seria assim.

 **Meowlin:** caraca, esse é o Kyle mais diferente que já fic em uma fanfic. o :

 **Knight:** pois é, diferenciar do Kyle sensível e belo que tem por aí.

 **Kyle:** como assim? Que porra é essa de sensível.

 **Knight:** é uma longa história. Vou continuar com a história.

O segundo aparecer em um carro voador parecendo um jipe rustico moderno sai o atirador de elite e hitman, Philip Pirrup, apelidado de Pip. Um homem inglês com mesma idade do Kyle, vinte cinco anos.

Loiro com cabelos lisos que vai até os ombros, um porte físico atlético, estatura média e expressões faciais calmas. Está usando uma camisa vermelha social, gravata borboleta marrom, calça social azul claro, sapatos pretos, colete social branco, suas facas na bainha presas no cinto e uma lente vermelha preso uma corrente fina no bolso esquerdo do colete. Está carregando um case de violão levando uma rifle moderno.

\- Fala Pip, chegou nosso inglês sniper – disse Kyle se aproximando para apertar a mão.

\- Fico muito honrado de encontra-lo de novo, Kyle.

O próximo em uma nave de combate de pequeno porte que aterrissa perto. A porta traseira se abre revelando um ser de armadura moderna totalmente de combate com alguém de 2 metros e meio. Essa armadura mostra que totalmente brindado com uma minigun no ombro, uma mochila a jato que permite voar, um enorme fuzil nas costas, lançador de granada na cintura pendurado no lado direito da cintura, fora que os braços tem alguns atiradores acoplados. Basicamente um tanque ambulante humanoide.

Esse é Stanley Marsh, ex-soldado de elite e major, apelidado como como Stan. A mascará da armadura abre revelando parte do rosto do homem branco com cabelos negros.

\- Eu nunca vi um cara tão inseguro – Kyle comenta com Pip.

O próximo chega em um carro voador que se assemelha ao um vermelho "Pontiac Solstice 2006" versão futurística que assim quando pousa abre os compartimentos para as rodas assemelhando mais com o carro do passado. Sai um homem...

 **Eric:** muito gato.

 **Knight:** heim?

 **Eric:** agora chegou a minha vez de brilhar.

 **Kyle:** só podia ser essa bichona pra estragar a história.

 **Eric:** foda-se judeu. Eu sou mais bonito que você. Não tenha inveja de mim.

 **Kyle:** como se tivesse inveja de um afeminado como você.

 **Knight:** Meulin, dá pra descrever o Cartman para mim?

Meowlin: ◕ ‿‿ ◕ To doida pra isso.

Sai do Pontiac um homem muito gato...

 **Eric:** é isso aí.

 **Meowlin:** ... pouco mais baixo que Kyle e Pip, mais magros que dá uma aparência frágil e até mais jovem do grupo. Sua pele é branca levemente rosada parecendo muito macia por sinal, cabelos longos e castanhos até altura nas costas, feições do rostos frágeis que pode confundi-lo como uma linda mulher e olhos de duas cores diferentes: do lado esquerdo é castanho e do direito é azul intenso.

Como é tão lindo. Diva.

 **Knight:** com uma descrição dessa eu até comia o Cartman.

 **Eric:** se me chamar pra sair, talvez até rola.

 **Kyle:** só faltava essa ter uma bichona em um grupo de mercenário.

 **Eric:** que preconceituoso. Eu não sou gay, mas sim pansexual.

 **Kyle:** bela desculpa para dar a bunda.

 **Knight:** gente foco na história.

 **Damara:** 今では私の番です.

 **Meowlin:** certo.

 **Knight:** o que Damara falou?

 **Meowlin:** Que agora é minha vez.

 **Knight:** ainda precisa descrever as roupas do Cartman.

 **Damara:** 私は著者をレイプしたいです

 **Knight:** vou abrir o google tradutor, mas continuando. Ou ainda quer descrever o Cartman, Meulin?

 **Meowlin:** se eu fizer isso vou fazer ele pedalo.

 **Damara:** 大きなロールは見てみたいです

 **Pip:** até que não seria uma má ideia. Deixando já registrado nessa história eu sou gay.

 **Kyle, Stan, Kenny:** por favor, Knight. Descreva o Cartman vestido.

 **Eric:** Então Kyle, fale que o Pip é uma bichona.

 **Kyle:** ele come bunda e não a bunda. Pip é de respeito

 **Knight:** está certo. Eric Cartman está usando um terno completo perto com alguns detalhes em vermelho.

 **Kyle, Stan, Kenny:** ainda bem.

 **Knight:** Butters você não se manifestou. O que você acha tudo disso?

 **Butters:** pra mim ta tranquilo, só acharia estranho ter meu agente secreto pelado por aí. É mais fácil vê-lo vestido, afinal ele é o mestre dos disfarces.

 **Knight:** sim, Eric Cartman vem é filho da lendária agente secreta Liane Cartman, mas isso é outra história. Vamos para a próxima.

Segundo flutuando chega Damara Megido a psíquica do grupo e aliem do grupo. Ela parece uma mulher japonesas com um pouco mais de curva que as mulheres nipônicas, cabelos longos e lisos penteado com croqui e mechas em cada lado do rosto. O que diferencia a aparência humana é sua pele cinza, chifres de carneiro laranjadas, orelhas pontudas estilo elfo e sangue vermelho com tonalidade marrom. Está vestindo um vestido chinês curto.

A raça alienígena é chamada de trolls, todas são pansexuais e conseguem reproduzir até com o mesmo sexo. A cor do sangue varia mostrando que é o sinal da linhagem desses seres, ou seja, existem trolls nobres. Além da posição social, um sangue nobre faz o troll ser mais forte fisicamente e ter uma estimativa de vida maior. Do troll com sangue menos nobres pode viver até 30 anos, enquanto um nobre pode viver milhares de anos. Em compensação os trolls menos nobres possuem poderes que os nobres não tem.

Damara ela tem o sangue menos nobre de sua espécie e tem o poder psíquico bem latente, mas para sua sorte ela conseguiu bular sua estimativa de vida e já viveu muito mais de sua estimativa de vida. Ainda assim, Damara tem uma força pouco maior que humano.

 **Meowlin:** Eu também sou uma troll.

 **Knight:** bem lembrado. E ainda complemento que Damara e Meulin são descendentes de trolls lendários. Por curiosidade a primeira representa o signo de ares e minha coautora representa o signo de leão, mas continuando a história:

Damara pousa no chão e corre para abraçar Eric Cartman que é seu melhor amigo.

O próximo que aparece é o android Kenny.

 **Kenny:** eu não apareço. Eu estou usando um disfarce de projetor orográfico.

Knight: ta certo.

 **Kenny:** porque eu sou um modelo de android muito antigo e aparecesse seria algo muito berrante. Se bem que depois do Stan nada é mais berrante.

 **Stan:** isso pode gerar algum preconceito nessa sociedade preconceituosa.

 **Kyle:** sem contar um palhaço com nariz de granata.

 **Kenny:** meu holograma vou jogar no lixo.

 **Stan, Kyle, Pip, Butters, Cartman, Damara, Knight Meowlin:** HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Knight:** o projeto orográfico que Kenny está usando é de um homem bonito loiro usando calça jeans e blusa laranja, mas por debaixo desse disfarce encontra um androide de forma humanoide com uma lente frontal na cabeça vermelha e um pequeno alto falante para emitir a voz. Foi construído a 70 anos atrás para fins militares de espionagem. O programa está muito bem atualizado e corpo em uma constante manutenção e alterações que superam todos os androides da linha de fabricação. O robô chegou escalando o prédio. Codenome Mysterion.

Por último chega o líder desse grupo de mercenário em uma limusine voadora. Quando estaciona sai de dentro um homem alto, loiro, de cavanhaque, bem saudável. Está usando um terno azul claro, sapatos brancos e chapéu fedora.

Leopold Scotch ou como é conhecido como Butters é um rico empresário, cientista e pesquisador. Todo da empresa Hello K conseguiu está parte do domínio corporativo a braços de ferro. No submundos ele lidera um grupo de mercenário totalmente treinado sendo assim a mente criminosa, gênio do mal. Codenome Professor Chaos.

\- Cavalheiros, aceitam uma jujuba? – Butters tira um pacotinho de jujuba.

\- Professor. Qual é a missão desta vez? – pergunta Stan.

\- Logo nossa contato vai aparecer logo – responde Butters se servindo de um doce.

Não demora muito para uma segunda limusine aparecer, chegando o contato de Butters.

E assim termina um capitulo.

 **Meowlin:** foi ótimo.

 **Knight:** tirando que os personagens tem o costume de quebrarem a quarta parede ta valendo.

 **Meowlin:** isso deixa a história mais divertida.

 **Knight:** vamos ver como vai ser as críticas. Sobre a personagem Damara vou colocar as traduções de suas falas, só pra avisar que não sei japonês, mas sim uso o google tradutor para isso. Também minha co-autora usa muito emotion, daí vou fazer um teste modesto para coloca-los na história, se o site não apresentar os emotions, vou escrever sem colocar-os mesmos. Não deixe de favoritar, comentar e recomendar.


	2. Missão Impossível

Off Knight:

Olá a todos quem está lendo esse segundo capitulo. Eu sou Knight Beast.

Off Meowling:

E eu sou Meulin, já começando com uma crítica.

Off Knight:

O que foi?

Off Meowling:

Você demorou para atualizar esta história.

Off Knight:

Foi mal, mas tenho mais cinco fics pra atualizar. Então sempre reverso minhas atualizações e só essa e minha fic original que são conjuntas. As outras eu escrevo na raça.

Off Meowling:

Entendi.

Off Knight:

Eu terminei uma fic longa recentemente, mas isso é outro assunto. Então vamos para história.

Off Meowling:

Espera antes a gente precisa responder os reviews.

Off Knight:

Certo! Deixa aqui no computador. No primeiro review aqui diz que é apaixonada pelo futuro e ficção cientifica. Kyle está fazendo um cosplay de Voldemort.

Off Kyle:

Que porra é essa de Voldemort?

Off Meowling:

É o principal vilão da série. Harry Potter.

Off Kyle:

Tu ta de sacanagem. Aonde eu pareço com ele?

Off Knight:

Pele branca e sem nariz.

Off Kyle:

Isso porque sou mutante.

Off Cartman:

Vai chorar judeu?

Off Kyle:

Você fica na sua, seu bundão.

Off Knight:

Continuando com o review: quero ver se alguém chamar de Pip de francês... ele vai meter porrada.

Off Pip:

Eu não sou um troglodita para partir para cima de um cavalheiro ou uma dama, mesmo me chamando desses... franceses. Um tiro da cabeça é mais limpo.

Off Knight:

Certo...

Off Pip:

Nada melhor dá um tiro na cabeça daquele que merece.

Off Knight:

Já entendemos. Continuando: Kenny parece o C3P-O.

Off Kenny:

...

Off Knight:

Não vai falar nada?

Off Kenny:

Eu sou uma máquina. Não me ofendo com isso.

Off Knight:

Butters vai brilhar na fic, segundo o review e pronto. Próximo review: Kyle está irado e... eita a leitora foi atingida por um martelo.

Off Meowling:

Tadinha.

Off Knight:

Como se um martelo fosse tão mortal... EITA.

Off Meowling:

O que foi?

Off Knight:

Um martelo foi jogado para minha direção.

Off Meowling:

Jegus.

Off Knight:

Que a autora comeria Cartman.

Off Cartman:

Responde que posso marcar um encontro.

Off Kyle:

Você gosta de dar a bunda mesmo.

Off Cartman:

Não prestou atenção que era uma garota. Tudo pra você é dar a bunda. Imagine escrevessem em fanfics yaois que você só dá a bunda?

Off Kyle:

Ninguém escrevi isso de mim, certo Knight?

Off Knight:

O que posso dizer... continuamos com o review: " SENÃO EU MANDAREI UM PRESENTE PRA SUA CASA! *risada maléfica*". Eita porra. Vamos começar logo a história.

* * *

 **Narração de Knight**

Uma segunda limusine voadora aproxima no grupo, mas não pousa. Fica flutuando a poucos centímetros para dá espaço suficiente para a porta que se abre para cima e uma linda mulher loira exuberante descer. Estatura média, corpo nada muito que destaca da multidão com curvas modestas saindo do estereótipo de loira peituda dos cinemas, porem pelo porte da mesma e por se cuidar muito bem é uma mulher bonita. Cabelos encaracolado meio crespos, vestindo uma saia uns três centímetros acima do joelho rosa com um blazer justo combinando, sapatos de salto alto de tamanho discreto também rosa que finaliza o toque de executiva.

Off Meowling: gostei muito, porque essa mulher não ta peituda.

Off Knight:

Normalmente os fãs de South Park imaginam ela peituda por causa dela ser uma das primeiras garotas a apresentar crescimento dos seios que não necessariamente isso possa fazer uma peituda no futuro. Então nessa história fiz diferente.

Off Damara:

私はそれが巨乳だったらいいのに。

Off Meowling:

É bom fazer uma variação de vez em quando, Damara. Eu já sabia que você desejaria que Bebe fosse uma peituda.

Knight. Você é um gênio.

Off Knight:

M-Meulin.

Off Meowling:

Sim?

Off por que me beijou?

Off Meowling:

Pra te agradecer. Sua bochecha são tão macia. E você é tão bonitinho quando ta corado.

* * *

 **Narração de Knight**

O grupo tem reação distintas. Pip ver com indiferença. Kyle presta atenção com interesse de uma missão que pague bem. Stan não dá pra ver a reação por causa da armadura, mas está virado para a loira mostrando que está atento. Eric está com um sorriso no rosto. Damara está com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e olhando para o corpo descaradamente como se fosse fazer sexo com a loira ali mesmo. Butters está calmo, porque conhece a loira. É a secretária pessoal da Meenah Peixes, Bebe Stevens.

\- Senhores, eu vou ser breve - disse a loira bem séria.

\- Por favor, demore o quanto quiser - disse Cartman.

\- Nossa! - disse Kyle baixo para si mesmo.

-ブーティーよりも。あなたはニット？ - disse a psíquica da loira meio distante. Cartman segura o riso vendo sua amiga "cantando" a loira. Ele próprio já fez isso de forma discreta, mas a aliem fala em japonês a seguinte frase: "Mais que bundinha. Você malha?".

\- Os senhores podem se aposentar. A missão de vocês vai ser a mais bem paga.

Todos ficam atentos com a frase da Bebe, afinal se a secretária fala que eles vão se aposentar vai ser a missão mais bem paga que eles já tiveram, mas em compensação vai ser uma missão nível impossível.

\- Ah um carregamento especial que está sendo transportado pela Devil Networks de grande valor para o porto espacial - continua a loira.

Nesse tempo futurístico viagem espacial é tão comum como andar de avião assim como morar em outros planetas. Para viagem espacial para transporte de pessoas ou de carga é denominado como porto espacial, referência aos antigos portos de marítimos.

\- Sabe o que está sendo carregado? - pergunta Kenny.

\- Eu não sei, mas valioso suficiente para ser carregado por uma nave fortaleza. Isso é uma declaração para todas as empresas que o que está sendo transportado é algo muito valioso - disse a loira.

Nave Fortaleza é uma enorme nave brindada com diversos armamentos bélicos para defesa de qualquer ataque externo e ainda escoltado com diversas naves de médio e pequeno tamanho para assegurar o transporte.

A missão causa reações diferentes para os mercenários. Butters alisa sua barba com uma mão atitude dele de analisar todos os pontos para planejar suas ações. Kyle acende um charuto e está com um sorriso no canto com esperança de vai explodi alguma coisa. Stan permanece neutro esperando as ordem para agir. Pip presta atenção em todas as palavras de maneira bastante formal como um cavalheiro escutando cada palavra da dama de rosa. Kenny registra tudo que é falado no seu banco de memória. Eric não está prestando atenção por completo já que está se distraindo com Damara que está de tempos em tempos falando frases obscena japonês para Bebe, enquanto a mesma permanece séria passando a missão.

\- Esse objeto vai ser leiloado pelas outras empresas e minha comissão é de 20%. Todas empresas vão estar interessados nisso. Tweek Bros, Volcano, Sun Shiny,Walmart, Sony Vision e até a Google Microsoft.

\- E não esqueça da minha própria empresa. Chaos Fire.

\- Parece que temos um servicinho pesado - disse Kyle dando uma forte tragada no charuto - o que a gente precisa para essa missão?

\- Precisam de três coisas: planejamento, armamento pesado e um token mental.

* * *

off Cartman:

Pera aí. token mental? É o Token inteligente.

Off Butters, Stan, Pip, Knight, Damara, Meowlin:

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Off Kyle:

Só podia ser mesmo um racista para uma piada dessa.

Off Cartman:

Deixa de frescura. Só fiz um trocadinho com os nomes. Só isso. Se bem que seria uma defesa negra.

Off Knight:

Gente vou explicar o que é token mental.

* * *

 **Narração de Knight:**

\- Madame, o que vem a ser um token mental? - pergunta Pip.

\- Token mental é uma chave de um cofre indestrutível. É uma assinatura digital implantada na mente por pouquíssimas pessoas de confiança de uma corporação - responde Bebe.

\- Então é simples. A gente pega o infeliz que ta com esse treco na cabeça e ameaça para abrir o cofre – disse Kyle.

\- Ai que ta. O cofre consegue detectar qualquer sinal que o usuário que esteja ameaçado impedindo de abrir. Adianto que também não adianta subornar, porque o sistema de segurança também detecta qualquer sinal de traição. A pessoa tem que ter um treinamento mental para tentar burlar o sistema e mesmo assim não há garantias que funcione. O único jeito é fazer uma cópia rústica da mente. Essa pessoa não pode saber que sua mente está sendo copiada e precisa simular uma situação de stress para calibrar a chave.

Todos prestam atenção de cada palavra da loira, inclusive Damara. A dificuldade da missão é muito alta, por isso que a promessa de pagamento é uma aposentadoria precoce.

\- Seu androide tem a capacidade uma mente virtual? - a loira pergunta. Fazendo todos olharem para Kenny.

\- Sim. Esse é um software muito simples - responde Kenny.

\- Vai acontecer uma festa daqui duas semanas aonde os possíveis candidatos vão estar inclusos.

\- E são quantas pessoas que tem esse troço na cabeça? - pergunta Kyle.

\- Cinquenta - disse Bebe.

\- Puta merda. Cinquenta? Se quer me foder me beija.

\- Eu não sabia que você dava o cu também - diz o Cartman.

\- Olha aqui, sua bichinha. Eu só falo no sentido figurado diferente de você dá sua bunda ao ponto de não ter nenhuma prega, mas tu adora isso, afinal só fica se maquiando feito uma menininha.

\- Ou seja, tu tem inveja - o agente secreto batendo no cabelo - são cinquentas pessoas, né? - aproxima da loira - me passe a lista que vou fazer um filtro dos suspeito.

\- Como pretende fazer isso? - disse Bebe.

\- Esse é meu trabalho, querida. Também passe o convite da festa.

\- Faça um bom trabalho - Bebe cria uma tela digital com as mãos (emitida pelo anel que estava usando). Manipula a interface orográfica e de repente materializa duas tipos de retângulos (uma de cor amarela e outra de cor branca) que joga em direção do Cartman. Esses foram dados da lista e do convite que enviou para um aparelho que o mesmo está usando.

\- Pode deixar - aproxima mais da Bebe chegando perto do ouvido da loira - que tal a gente tomar um Martini mais tarde? - disse sussurrando de forma tão suave que faz a loira ficar vermelha.

Que o agente não esperava que a alienígenas fosse atrás e sem cerimônias pega na bunda do mesmo.

\- 湯たんぽ。私は最初の金髪を見ました。- Damara fala para Cartman que viu Bebe primeiro.

\- Pode deixar - Eric está vermelho - já pode me soltar.

-ラッシュは何ですか？お尻が柔らかいのでので、それはです。- responde com uma malicia, enquanto explora mais a bunda do agente, já que suas palavras foram um elogio.

\- A missão é essa. Não sei que vocês vão fazer, mas se ter sucesso o pagamento vai está garantido. Minha chefe deseja sucesso - Bebe sobe na limusine e vai embora.

\- Preciso ver meus contatos para comprar um copiador de mentes - disse Butters materializando uma interfase virtual orográfica.

\- Doutor. Isso se compra no mercado negro. Eu tenho meus canais - disse Kyle - vamos para cidade baixa.

\- Eu vou para Devil Network para filtrar a lista que a loira me passou - Cartman se distancia de Damara e vai para seu veículo.

\- E vai fazer o que? Bater na frente da empresa e perguntar quem tem o token mental? - questiona Kyle.

\- Um judeu como você não entende as sutilezas de uma missão discreta. Por isso que você virou um peão de obra.

\- Prefiro ser um peão do que um traveco.

\- Pelo menos eu tenho nariz.

\- Que falar sobre o meu nariz - Kyle se aproxima do Cartman - aqui meu nariz. Puxa o nariz. Babaca.

\- Pessoal se controla – disse Butters – Eric confio em você em diminuir a lista.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Kyle, leve a gente para seu contato – Butters vai para sua limusine e tira o terno para colocar uma roupa mais simples (calça, tênis e camisa azul) já que vai para a cidade baixa.

\- 私はエリックと一緒に行きたいです。

\- O que Damara disse? – pergunta o doutro sem saber japonês.

\- Ela disse que quer ir com Eric – responde Kenny tendo um software de tradução.

\- Você, Damara, precisa vim com a gente para resolver a questão do copiador de mente. Eric é capaz de fazer as missões mais discretamente.

\- はい–Damara confirma.

\- Stan. Por gentileza, poderia me fornecer uma carona junto com a senhorita Damara e o doutor? – Pip dirige a palavra para o Stan.

\- Beleza. Sobe aí.

\- Na minha garupa dá um – disse Kyle.

\- Eu vou com palhaço - disse Butters.

\- Sobe aí.

Stan entra no seu veículo militar junto com Pip, Kenny e Damara. Butters sobe na garupa da moto voadora do Kyle. Enquanto isso Cartman entra no seu carro esportivo futurístic primeiro a sair. O especialista em bombas sai logo seguida em uma forte arrancada seguido pelo veículo militar que segue em um ritmo normal. Kyle dirige reto verticalmente como tivesse querendo colidir com chão. A intenção do motoqueiro não é apenas para sentir adrenalina como também assustar seu chefe. Contudo não tem sucesso, pelo contrário Butters adora isso, afinal um dos hobbys do empresário é andar de motos.

A cidade baixa, reflexo verdadeiro do futuro distópico dos menos favorecidos. Uma cidade que ainda existe sob os gigantes pilares da cidade alta cuja noite é 24 por dia, exceto das raras frestas que alguns raios solares consegue entrar. E pensar que muitos séculos atrás essa foi uma pacifica cidade montanhosa do Colorado chamada South Park que nos dias atuais parece uma metrópole decadente semelhante a cidade de Nova York em ruínas. As entradas são constantemente vigiadas pela polícia, afinal há um medo de pessoas procuradas subirem para a cidade alta. Kyle guia para uma abertura de uma grade clandestina.

Fazendo uma comparação dos moradores até no fisionomia pode notar o enorme penhasco social. Enquanto os moradores da cidade alta tem físicos perfeitos como modelos de diversas etnias sem nenhum traço de imperfeição inclusive até gordura excessiva localizada, os habitantes da cidade baixa existe as imperfeições como gordura, mancha da pele, defeitos genéticos e tudo aquilo que a sociedade não aprova, além de ver uma grande mistura racial cuja etnia dominante é chinesa.

Os 'maus elementos' são bem visíveis de seres que alteraram parte do corpo já que um mutante (ser que alterou todo o corpo) são proibidos no planeta terra ou pessoas que substituem partes do corpo para partes mecânicas.

Muitos andam pelas cidades com guarda chuvas fluorescente para se proteger dos pingos que escorrem dos canos de esgoto. O comercio em sua maioria é semelhante a grandes freiras improvisadas e raras lojas de aparência entre o final do século vinte e início do século vinte um. O grupo chega em um bar chamado o "Cérebro Vazante".

* * *

Off Knight:

Assim termina mais um capítulo.

Off Meowling:

Nessa não escrevi nada.

Off Knight:

Foi um capitulo mais detalhes, prometo que você vai ter mais espaço.

Off Meowling:

Agora uma duvida, porque mudou a extrutura da fic?

Off Knight:

Para ficar de melhor compreensão. Também coloquei como vai ser a interação dos reviews. Essa foi uma amostra, no proximo capitulo vai ser mais caprixado.

Off Meowling:

Então não percam o proximo capitulo.


	3. Cerebro Vazante

**Narração Off:**

Knight: estamos de volta.

Meowling: Miau.

Knight: terceiro capitulo da aventura cyberpunk.

Meowling: Eu quero começar.

Knight: certo, mas primeiro não é melhor responder os reviews?

Meowling: A gente deixa para o final.

Knight: então pode começar.

 **Narração de Meulin:**

Um gosto de chocolate é inundado na boca do espião, enquanto toma pequenos goles de milk shake de chocolate que pediu. Está em uma lanchonete da cidade alta descansando depois de uma missão bem sucedida. Enquanto limpa vestígios de chocolate no canto da boca com a língua dando um ar erótico com essa ação, pensa como conseguiu realizar sua missão com muita facilidade.

Bastou está no lado de fora da empresa, na parte dos fumantes, esperar um funcionário sair para fumar. Fingiu um desmaio se colocando quase como uma princesa adormecida dos desenhos infantis. Um faxineiro que parou para fumar e socorreu, para ele, uma bela dama que estava desmaiada. Bastou que Eric colocasse uma pequena aranha robô espiã no canto da roupa, enquanto fingia recuperar a consciência.

Feliz por ter socorrido a misteriosa dama (já que Eric não fez nenhuma questão de corrigir o engano), o faxineiro volta sem perceber que tem um robô aranha contendo um poderoso programa de infiltração chamado "Cupido" que hackeou o sistema descobrindo oito nomes responsáveis para a segurança do transporte misterioso.

Agora Eric está na lanchonete cuja pele de pêssego está sendo banhando pelo ar moderadamente gelado do ar condicionado, enquanto saboreia um delicioso milk shake. Poderia já volta para os outros, mas tem alguns assuntos para resolver.

A porta da lanchonete se abre e entra duas fêmeas. Revelando duas fêmeas para resolver como vai realizar o próximo passo da missão

Narração em off:

Knight: fiquei surpreso com sua narração.

Meowling: obrigada.

Meowling: fico surpreso pela sua narração. É bem parecida da minha.

Meowling: é uma pena que você gosta mais de cães.

Knight: quem disse?

Meowling: vejo que os humanos gostam mais de cães.

Knight: eu gosto mais de gatos.

Meowling: sério?

Knight: gatos tem charme especial para seus donos. Eles são bem discretos para receber carinho.

Cartman: como o amor é lindo.

Meowling e Knight: nada haver.

Pip: por que os dois estão vermelhos?

Meowling e Knight: ...

Knight: vou continuar a narração.

 **Narração de Knight:**

O grupo entra no bar. Algumas pessoas veem os estranhos entrando, mas logo percebem que Kyle estava entre eles, já que o palhaço é conhecido no ambiente e logo se focam nos seus afazeres. Os clientes variam de cidadãos comuns e até maus elementos.

Logo vão para o balcão aonde um loiro com cabelos bagunçado, estatura média, porte físico atlético e cego de um olho. Está usando uma calça jeans, camisa verde social verde erradamente abotoado, um tapa olho no lado direito para esconder o olho cego.

Kyle vai para direção do barman e logo dirige a palavra:

\- Fala Tweek. Me sirva uma bebida para mim e para meus amigos.

\- Você sabe que não aguenta muito bem. É muita pressão lidar com você bêbado.

\- Para com isso. Eu aprendi com minhas péssimas ações. Beber pode ser ótimo para se divertir com os amigos e relaxar de stress do dia, mas o excesso de álcool traz consequências graves por deixar inibido para qualquer raciocínio de prudência.

 **Narração em off:**

Stan: pensava que tinha parado de fazer discursos.

Kyle: nunca. Adoro conscientizar as pessoas.

Stan: do estilo de vida que você vive pensava que tinha adotado a filosofia de vida totalmente errada.

Kyle: eu sou mutante, perdi minha humanidade. Queria levar uma vida correta, mas não posso mais. Pelo menos posso alertar todos não seguirem meu exemplo.

Stan: você mudou muito.

Kyle: você se lembra quando a gente era pequeno?

Stan: sim. A gente era melhores amigos até você ter se mudado.

Knight: vou continuar com a narração. Durante a história vocês terão tempo de conversar mais sobre o passado.

Kyle: por que a gente não conversa aqui?

Knight: porque senão a Meulin vai achar que está rolando um clima entre vocês e vai fazer yaoi de vocês.

Stan: isso não.

Kyle: eu não quero ser comparado com o bundão.

Knight: continuando...

 **Narração de Knight:**

Tweek chama um robô barman. Cor vermelha, uma roda de moto para se mover, tronco parecendo um pequeno armário cilindro, braços robóticos de pistões com garras e uma cabeça parecendo uma câmera profissional com saída de áudio.

\- Pois não senhores. O que desejam? - disse o robô com a voz de um homem de fala mansa e animada.

\- 熱燗- disse Damara.

\- Duas. Dessa é boa.

O robô abre o peitoral tira dois copos e coloca em cima da mesa. Olhando melhor para as garras do robô percebe que não são lâminas, mas sim canudos e em um deles que se derrama o saquê quente que Damara o seu pediu.

\- Para, para. Cancela a minha - disse Kyle disse.

-私のもそうです- falou a troll -私は、閉じたボトルの好みの酒を求めています。- a troll fica enojada como o robô coloca as bebidas.

\- Hoje é o meu aniversário de mutante - o grupo tem reações distintas para a revelação de Kyle. Butters, Stan e Pip olham para ele; Damara bate palmas; Kenny não tem nenhuma reação - é verdade. Não fico na amargura. Quero um drink do inferno.

O robô enche o copo de Kyle com a bebida drink do inferno, algo de forte teor alcoólico.

\- Me dê uma cerveja preta gelada - Pip pede para o robô que enche o segundo copo (que seria da Damara) com cerveja preta - não tem nada melhor do que uma boa cerveja inglesa para tomar.

\- Tô contigo - Kyle tima sua bebida de teor de álcool tão forte que já fica pouco bêbado.

-あなたはドンペリニヨン2100を持っています? - Damara pergunta para o robô.

\- Que a japa ta perguntando? - pergunta Kyle para os outros.

\- Ela está perguntando para o robô se tem um champanhe caro chamado Dom Perignon.

\- Damara. Tu é babaca - Kyle grita para a troll -caralho. Olha sua volta, aqui é só gente de bem e...- Kyle para de falar quando repara que Stan ta de armadura - tu é babaca. Caralho - aponta o dedo para Stan - você só pode ter um pau muito pequeno. Aqui é só gente humilde, não precisa disso

De repente dois homens se aproximam do grupo. Um deles começa falar um dialeto estranho que parece monte de onomatopeia aleatória.

\- Meu amigo não gosta de você - disse o outro sendo o intérprete.

\- Quem? - pergunta Kyle para os dois.

\- Você mesmo.

\- Eu? Porra. Não gosta de mim? 

\- Eu tenho uma pena de 18 países e pena de morte em 5 países - o intérprete fez a tradução do amigo.

\- Acho isso muito válido. Mas sou um cara que preza a amizade - Kyle puxa o pino da granada do nariz - dá um beijinho do meu nariz, seu vagabundo de merda.

Os dois se assustam, caindo para trás e correndo aos tropeços para a saída, arrancando diversas risadas de quem estava vendo a cena. Kyle joga a granada pela janela que explode no lado de fora. Por coincidência destrói o veículo dos dois delinquentes. Kyle pega uma granada vermelha nova e coloca na cara tendo assim um novo nariz.

\- Chega de enrolar, precisamos do capacete - Butters toca no ombro do palhaço.

\- Pode deixar, doutor - Kyle vai para Tweek que está passando um pano sujo que está mais sujando que limpando - em Tweek preciso de uma parada que copie a mentes das pessoas.

\- Um copiador de mentes? Ah - loiro começa tremer, mas pega uma injeção do bolso e aplica no pescoço. Segundos acaba os problemas de nervo - isso é muita pressão - sussurra pra si mesmo - vem comigo - fala bem nítido para o palhaço.

O loiro aperta um botão debaixo do balcão que abre uma passagem secreta. Todos entram na passagem.

\- Ei - Pip chama atenção de Tweek - esse copiador funciona em mulheres?

\- Sim, por que a pergunta?

\- Eu sempre quis entender a mente feminina.

Narração em off:

Meowling: Kyle é um mutante e Pip é um implicante.

Todos: hahahahhahahahahahahhahhahhaha

Narração de Knight:

O grupo segue em silêncio Tweek. Os corredores pode ver muitas portas de quarto aonde casais heteros e homos se pegam.

\- Ta rolando um inferninho aqui - diz Kyle. Damara concorda toda animada com as cenas.

Mais alguns metros um homem entra no quarto com uma androide.

\- Meu Deus - Kyle comenta a cena.

-ここを見て. ここを見て. - Damara cutuca o Kenny.

\- Não. Isso não é de Deus - responde meio enjoado.

O grupo entra em um quarto que só tem uma prateleira de livros...

 **Narração em off:**

Kyle: livros? Eu tô chocado.

 **Narração de Knight:**

Tirando um livro abre outra passagem secreta para uma escada subterrânea. Todos descem as escadas chegando a um enorme área subterrânea cheia de armazenamento bélico. Pela quantidade de armas dá para iniciar uma pequena guerra.

Tweek vai para um armário, pega uma caixa vai em uma mesa e tira um enorme capacete tendo um anel metálico do tamanho de um diâmetro de um guarda-chuva médio aberto.

\- Aqui que vocês querem - Tweek coloca o aparelho empoeirado na mesa.

\- Eita! Codenome fudeu - disse Kyle.

Butters olha para o capacete de cópia de mentes e percebe que é um modelo antigo, mas eficiente. Difícil encontrar um copiador de mente no planeta Terra nos dias atuais por ter sido abolido. Seu conhecimento científico consegue alterar para um equipamento mais portátil.

\- Eu consigo alterar o aparelho - disse Butters.

\- Doutor. Consegue alterar para um formato de um bastão? - pergunta Pip - para as pessoas se divertirem. Enquanto passa vai copiando.

\- A festa é de gala e não de apartamento.

-どのようにバイブレータ形式でやってはどうですか？- pergunta Damara.

\- Vibrador? Qual a finalidade? - pergunta Kenny.

-バイブレータは、より楽しいです- sorrir maliciosamente.

\- Um vibrador. Os únicos que vão gostar é você e 'nossa espiã' - Kyle não entendi japonês, mas já especular a resposta da troll - precisa fazer um aparelho que dá uma viagem louca.

\- Ta falando de droga virtual? - pergunta Stan.

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Ta maluco? É uma festa de gala e não uma festa de ralé - responde Butters.

\- Mas aí entra você e Cartman que estão acostumados com a parada. Vocês sabem que os ricos gostam - Kyle coloca o capacete.

\- Kyle. Caiu uma moeda no chão. É seu? - Pip derruba uma moeda no chão.

\- Deixa eu ver - Kyle entende que Pip quer falar discretamente - Diga - se aproxima do inglês.

\- Temos um problema.

\- Qual?

\- Estamos discutindo um assunto confidencial na frente de um estranho. Acho que terei que fazer alguma coisa.

 **Narração off:**

Todos: hahahahahahahahahahhahabhaha

Kyle: realmente isso foi um vacilo.

Eric: bela estratégia.

Kyle: faz melhor.

Eric: eu já fiz. Tanto que já tô indo ao encontro de vocês.

Meowling: chega de brigas. Deixem o Knight continuar.

Knight: brigado Me.

 **Narração de Knight:**

\- Poxa. Eu realmente considerava o cara - disse o Kyle.

\- A Damara tem poderes telepáticos que podem resolver o problema apagando a mente.

\- Ai doutor - Kyle abraça Butters - já estava puxando o pino do nariz.

\- É uma idéia interesse, mas Kyle explodiu uma granada. Vai ser impossível apagar tudo - disse Kenny.

\- Não precisa apagar tudo. Também tenho uma amizade antiga com Tweek e não quero que zoem isso. Apenas apaga a parte que a gente falou pra caralho - disse Kyle.

\- Damara. O show é seu - disse Butters.

-はい - a mesma coloca a mão na mente e solta uma onda mental invisível que deixa Tweek e Kyle em transe, enquanto outros com dor de cabeça. Normalmente um mercenário do futuro treinado tem uma resistência mental para ataques psíquicos. Um civil e um mutante não tem essa capacidade de resistir.

\- Damara. Avisava antes de usar seus poderes - disse Butters.

-申し訳ありません.

Kenny hackeia as câmeras de segurança para apagar 10 minutos de gravação.

\- Aonde estamos? - Kyle saindo do transe.

\- Ah - Tweek solta o grito de susto.

\- Quanto tá o capacete? - Butters pergunta.

\- 100 mil - responde Tweek.

\- Xi - responde.

Kenny entrou em contato com Eric Cartman para negociar com Tweek, afinal é o que tem uma lábia mais apurada. Assim o espião usa o robô para negociar.

\- Vem cá. O aparelho já é antigo, tá muito tempo aí. Tá caro - Kenny fala com a voz do Cartman

\- 90.

\- 90? Quem vai comprar esse aparelho além da gente? 70.

\- 80. Fechou. Tá pensando o que.

Butters sorrir vendo que Kenny e Cartman trabalharam juntos para anemizar os custos. Agora vem o trabalho de fazer o aparelho ser portátil.

 **Narração em off:**

Knight: vamos para a resposta dos reviews. Vou tentar uma narração normal como se fosse ação. Comentem como ficou.

Meowling: quem vai narrar vai ser o Kenny.

 **Narração de Kenny:**

Chega uma garota que logo joga confete.

\- Novo capitulo – diz a garota.

\- Viva – diz Knight e Meulin ao mesmo tempo assoprando uma língua de sogra.

\- Nossa, quantos detalhes! Acho que vou ter que ler isto mais umas três vezes pra entender direito as coisas. Mas gostei mesmo assim – diz a garota.

\- Como tu eres lerda – disse uma pessoa chegando do nada.

Knight e Meulin só veem a garota discutindo com uma pessoa que chegou do nada.

\- Kyle, alegre pra explodi alguma coisa? Incorporou o Deidara, de Naruto? Ou foi a Nemesis Sudou? – pergunta a garota.

\- Eu não conheço nenhum dos dois. Eu não gosto de desenhinho japonês – responde Kyle.

De repente um martelo vem na direção do Knight, mas Meulin avança do martelo e fatia o projete com as garras.

\- EITA. AS COISAS TÃO FICANDO MUITO PERIGOSA AQUI – disse Knight.

\- Relaxa que eu te protejo – disse Meulin piscando os olhos fazendo Knight corar.

\- Cartman – diz a garota - eu adoraria ter um encontro contigo. E mais uma coisa: não ache que vou deixar você ficar por cima. Sou uma aprendiz do Sateriasis, quem caso você não saiba, algo que provavelmente não, é o Pecador da Luxúria ou seja, estou aprendendo algumas coisinhas -ri maliciosamente enquanto esconde o consolo de 50cm atrás das costas.

\- Se lascou – disse Kyle.

\- 50 cm? Eu amo – disse Damara.

\- Acho que você entendeu agora o recado - ri novamente de forma maléfica enquanto desaparece nas sombras.

\- Eu até hoje não entendi o recado – disse Knight – próxima.

\- Shiu Kyle, você ta mesmo fazendo cosplay de Voldemort – diz a garota 2.

\- Mas que merda é essa de me comparar com um personagem de um livro bobo.

\- Cuidado que tem muitos fãs de Harry Potter – disse Meulin.

\- Não to nem ai – disse Kyle.

\- Afft Pip, tiro na cabeça? Sério? Que coisa mais sem graça. Vai pra porrada e vira homem cara! – diz a garota 2.

\- Eu sou um cavaleiro. Agir na porrada é muita falta de educação – disse Pip.

\- Estou duvidando de sua sexualidade – disse Cartman.

\- Você é que tem menos moral para falar isso.

\- Então né Kyle...como será que podemos te dizer a verdade...eh...não quer se sentar? Tomar uma xicara de cha? – disse a garota fugindo.

\- Mas que porcaria é essa? Eu não sou um gay passivo.

\- Foda-se se é impossível, se tem grana envolvida todo mundo vai querer ir – disse a garota 2.

\- Isso – diz todos, exceto Knight e Meulin.

\- To sentindo o clima entre Cartman e Bebe. Vai nessa Cartman, pega ela com tudo.

-それはしていません。私は最初の金髪を見ました – Damara disse com raiva –それは私になります誰が性交します

\- Eu não contrário minha amiga – disse Cartman.

-、エリック、ありがとうございました。あなたは愛です – abraça o espião.

\- I'M HEEEERE BITCHEEEEES – uma terceira garota aparece com fogos de artificio que assusta Meulin fazendo a mesma pular e ir para o colo do Knight - Consegui arranjar tempo pra por review, aleluia!

\- Que bom – disse Knight.

\- O amor é lindo – disse Cartman que faz Knight e Meulin corarem. O primeiro coloca a segunda no chão.

\- Pip, sério, ele tá (na minha cabeça) idêntico o Terry Bogard em Mark Of The Wolves, e o Cartman igual o Shion de King Of Fighters, SNK fez uma presença grande nos personagens hein? – disse a garota 3.

Pip e Cartman foram em um computador e fizeram uma pesquisa na internet para saber quais personagens são.

\- Até que esse tal Terry se parece comigo, exceto o cabelo – disse Pip.

\- Eu achei diva do Shion essa mexa de cabelo pintado. Acho que vou fazer o mesmo – disse Cartman.

\- Só podia ser o viadinho – disse Kyle.

\- E realmente, o Kyle tá parecido com o Voldemort, mas ao mesmo tempo o Bozo (só a minha cabeça explodiu quando percebi que Ozob é Bozo ao contrário? Provavelmente :v), uma fusão dos dois perfeita – disse a garota.

\- Mas porra. O pessoal ta cismando que me pareço com o tal de Voldemort. Quem acha isso, todos são babacas – disse Kyle.

\- Respeite os leitores. Ainda mais Bozo você se parece – disse Knight.

\- Um pouco – disse Kyle.

\- R.I.P. Peitos da Bebe, mas foi por um bem maior. Ela ainda continua linda, diva, ofuscando o olhar das inimiga. Com a falta de Kenny taradão (extremamente virgem, mas blz), Damara tá fazendo um ótimo trabalho xD – diz a garota.

\- あなたの友人をありがとうございました。どのようにベッドの中であなたと私の今はどうですか？- disse a Damara.

\- Agora que percebi... Cartman no desenho tem bromance com Kenny que é o pervertido e pobre do grupo. Aqui ele é amigo da Damara, que é tarada e a mais "pobre" dos trolls. Sem falar que os dois conseguem falar japonês (macarrônico), pqp, quanta coincidência/cagada!

Cartman e Damara coram.

\- Bem, acho que só... Ah e sim Meulin, espero ótimas descrições de Orange suas (de você também Knight! Até a próxima -sai voando fazendo Windy Thing.

\- E eu pensava que já tinha visto de tudo – Knight.

\- O próximo capitulo vai ter yuri e Orange. Aguarde – disse Meulin.

\- Até a próxima – falaram Knight e Meulin ao mesmo tempo.


	4. Caçadores de Replicantes - Parte Um

**Narração Off:**

Butters: Aonde estão Knight e Meulin? Já faz tempo que a essa história não tem continuação.

Kyle: só podiam serem babacas mesmos, depois perguntam porque não tem comentários um final.

Kenny: eu sei aonde eles estão. Estão um canto, enquanto Knight acaricia a face de Meulin que responde com sorrisos de satisfação.

Knight e Meowling: O que?

Pip: parecem que voltaram rápidos. Incrível como Damara não fez nenhum comentário malicioso ainda.

Stan: isso porque ela se trancou no banheiro e até agora não saiu.

Knight: vamos continuar a história.

Eric: já começa comigo.

Kyle: babaca.

 **Narração de Knight:**

Duas fêmeas entram na lanchonete em busca de Eric Cartman. Uma humana e outra alienígena da espécie troll. Wendy Testaburger é uma humana de tamanho médio, cabelos negros longos, o rosto mesmo sendo belo pode ser intimidante pelos olhos decididos e uma língua afiada para defender sua ideologia principal (feminismo), seios enormes conseguidos através de alterações genéticas graças ao DNA alienígena junto com os olhos maiores que um humano. Está usando uma boina violeta clara, camisa branca justa, uma calça dourada justa e botas.

Porrim Maryam é da mesma espécie de Damara, possui pele cinza, sangue de cor de jade, chifres pontudos meio curvados sendo que o direito parece um pouco com arpão, cabelos longos, seios grandes (diferente da Wendy, são de tamanho naturais), corpo cheio de tatuagens onduladas de preto fosco, maquiagem nos olhos verde e lábios preto fosco. Está usando um vestido de longo sem magas preto com detalhes bordas verdes e tendo um generoso decote, sapatos de jades e piercings sendo um nos lábios e dois acima de cada olho. Mais curioso que ela tem presas semelhantes de vampiros, porque ela é uma vampira.

Porrim vendo Eric Cartman já aproxima com satisfação, diferente de sua namorada humana que não consegue esconder o desgosto de ver o agente secreto.

\- Oi Porrim – o espião se levanta e abraça a troll cumprimentando com dois beijos na face – que bom atendeu meu chamado.

\- Sempre é interessante vê-lo que está disposto a usar minhas roupas. Como Damara está?

\- Ela está bem, inclusive está me ajudando em uma importante missão – casal se senta.

\- Parece que você ainda pratica atividades criminosas – disse Wendy se sentando também.

\- É bom te ver também Wendy – Eric diz com sarcasmo – parece que está com areia na vagina?

\- Ora seu...

\- Wendy. Você é meu matesprit, mas tenho muita consideração por Eric, então respeite – disse alienígena com autoridade.

\- Sim senhora – disse Wendy abaixando a cabeça.

\- Como posso te ajudar Eric? Que tipo de roupa que você quer? – pergunta a vampira.

\- Quero me infiltra em uma festa de gala para localizar alguém que tem uma chave de segurança de um cofre moderno.

\- Parece que é uma operação conjunta, estou mandando a imagem da roupa perfeita para essa missão.

O futuro as pessoas tem um tipo de nanomáquinas implantadas no cérebro que mandam estímulos visuais diretamente na mente. Como se tivesse um tablet dentro na mente e um usuário acessasse mentalmente toda interface. Porrim fez isso com Eric que recebeu a imagem de... uma "nova roupça" que ela está fazendo.

\- Nossa é muito bonito. Vai dá trabalho para agir na missão, mas vai ser uma honra vestir sua nova criação.

\- Só não esquecer de me mandar foto depois – disse Porrim.

\- Pode deixar.

 **Narração Off:**

Kyle: toda essa porra pra isso?

Eric: algum problema com essa parte?

Kyle: claro. Isso não serviu pra porra nenhuma.

Knight: pera aí, Kyle. Essa parte vai ter peso mais pra frente na história. Pode confiar em mim.

Kyle: que peso? Para o boiola dá o cu?

Meowling: só eu que escrevo as partes yaois e yuris.

Kyle: que merda.

Knight: vamos para a próxima cena.

 **Narração de Knight:**

Apartamento pequeno, escuro, com ventilador do teto com rotação tão baixa que não refresca nada. Os cômodos são uma área que é sala e cozinha, uma outra área que é o quarto e uma pequena área que é o banheiro e uma pequena varanda. Os moveis são poucos: uma poltrona, um sofá maior, um coxão, uma pia, uma mesa com uma cadeira e um mezuzah no lado direito da porta.

 **Narração Off:**

Meowling: o que é um mezuzah?

Knight: mezuzah é um pequeno objetivo retangular ou cilíndrico entre 7 a 10 cms que os judeus colocam ao lado direito da porta. Nesse recipiente colocam passagens em um papel duas passagens do Tora, o Shemá (um tipo de preceito de servir Deus) e Vehaía (a recompensa garantida por servir Deus).

Meowling: uau. Não sabia.

Knight: Kyle é muito usado no mundo das fics, porque é um personagem carismáticos, tem muitos fãs, mas poucos ou não sabem ou não usam mesmo essa característica dele está na religião do judaísmo.

Kyle: se não é feito assim, fazem o que comigo?

Knight e Meowling: ... não sabe de nada inocente.

 **Narração de Knight:**

\- Galera, não repare a bagunça, mas sabe como é vida de mutante.

\- Se Eric tivesse aqui falaria que você vegeta – Pip ri.

\- Aposto que aquele viadinho estaria falando com cara de nojo.

\- エリックのように話をしないでください – disse Damara.

\- Quase estava esquecendo – Kyle corre até a porta do seu quarto – se veste aí – dirige para um ser dentro do quarto.

\- E rapaz. É o garoto Juquinha – disse Butters que faz os outros, exceto Kenny que é um robô, riem.

\- Vai comprar... – Kyle segura pra não xingar seu chefe - ... alguma coisa pra a galera.

Uma mulher sai do quarto. Estatura média, cabelos castanhos cheios, pálida e um corpo sensual. Está usando lingerie preto e um sobretudo transparente fechado. Essa mulher sai do apartamento.

Butters se senta na mesa, puxa algumas ferramentas do bolso e começa trabalhar copiador de mentes. Enquanto isso Stan sai de sua armadura.

Um moreno alto, com cabelos negros curtos cortados no estilo militar, corpo musculoso, olhos castanho e feições de uma pessoa séria. Está usando uma calça jeans, camisa branca sem manga e tênis.

\- Será que Cartman vai conseguir filtrar os nomes? – disse Stan perguntando para Butters.

\- Eric é eficiente, sabe como fazer seu trabalho. Assim como você é excelente no combate bélico.

Kyle se senta na poltrona e pega no bolso uma pílula, uma droga do futuro, e toma. Se contorce aproveitando o efeito das drogas. Pip se senta no sofá em uma extremidade, enquanto Damara senta na outra extremidade. Kenny fica em pé parado como uma estátua. Stan se senta no chão, perto da armadura.

Sempre quando olha para o apartamento que conseguiu, a oportunidade de viver no planeta Terra e o dinheiro que ganha em cada missão, fica feliz que é mais que planejava conseguir quando se dispõe a virar um mutante. Basicamente seu antigo corpo é sacrificado, só tendo a mente preservada. Esse é a base de um mutante. No futuro é normal das pessoas fazerem modificações corporais como alterações de DNA, implantes cibernéticos, tatuagens eletrônicas e entre outras mudanças.

A concentração de Kyle acaba quando Eric Cartman entra no seu apartamento. Ver que ele fala, mas resolve ignorar o agente secreto. Prefere curtir os efeitos da droga, enquanto pega um charuto e começa a fumar. Para relaxar um pouco.

Lembra quando era criado por uma família tradicional de judeus. Vivia até no nível 2 da cidade. Tinha uma boa educação e teria uma carreira promissora. Tudo muda quando seu pai é assassinado por um assassino de aluguel, hitman como são mais conhecidos. Sua mãe teve cria-lo sozinha aonde passou virar prostituta na cidade baixa para sobreviver. Buscando sua independência, Kyle resolveu sacrificar sua humanidade para ter uma vida melhor. Algo que arrepende amargamente.

Os mutantes são desprezados pelos humanos, assim como replicantes (humanos genéticos criados em laboratório). Isso não incomoda o judeu, mas teve o azar de pegar um cientista louco, que tem uma diversão de criar animais com quatro bundas, que teve uma ideia: fazer mutantes em forma de palhaços. Claro que ter uma coluna biônica e ficar sem nariz foi a consequência dos trabalhos pesados que realizou em sua vida.

Algumas horas passaram e todos os integrantes estão relaxando, exceto o doutor que está fazendo as alterações no aparelho. Escuta um comercial de fora que anuncia para a população para trabalhar em um dos satélites de Júpiter. Foi graças esses comerciais que Kyle que perdeu sua humanidade, então resolveu puxar papo.

\- Então Pip, você não fala muito do seu passado. Como entrou na vida de sniper?

\- Sempre gostei de seguir as tradições da Inglaterra. Meus ancestrais eram considerados melhores arqueiros, então queria algo próximo. Então escolhi ser sniper que é o mais próximo que poderia ser. Entrar na vida como hitman e mercenário foi uma maneira que conseguir viver como sniper sem ser militar.

\- E você Cartman, já que estamos nesse papo maneiro, todo mundo reunido, sempre tive curiosidade de saber: como entrou nessa vida? – Kyle dirige a palavra para o espião.

\- Nessa vida de que? De crime? – diz o Cartman.

\- Não, de playboy babaca, seu babaca de merda – Kyle se levanta – caralho. Porra. Meu irmão, você é babaca demais. Tu acha que tô perguntando o que?

\- Para começo de conversa, eu não considero um crime. Eu só cobro bem para aquilo que eu faço e pelo que sei. Infelizmente o exército não paga tão bem como as pessoas pagam por informação. É por isso que consigo tudo. Afinal eu sou um cara caro. Você acha que manter um terno Alexander Amosu é barato.

Kyle revira os olhos e dirige a palavra para outro componente do grupo.

\- Kenny. Qual é tua história?

\- Você sabe que fui criado para me infiltrar em lugares que tinha uma rede de computadores internos, algo que não fizesse parte do sistema maior, para justamente hackea-los. Por causa disso ganhei muita habilidade e sou extremamente eficiente no que faço. Atualmente estou empenhado em um projeto pessoal muito importante.

\- Esse projeto seria uma esposa? – disse Stan.

\- Não – responde Kenny.

\- Você tem validade? – pergunta Kyle.

\- Não. Claro que não, meu amigo mutante. Posso substituir minhas partes do meu corpo a vontade. Essa forma robótica que vocês veem sem holograma não diz nada com nada – Kenny desfaz o holograma e mostra sua forma robótica – é parte de um sistema, parte de um robô. Eu sou um quebra-cabeça ambulante.

\- Você é tipo aquele robô daquele filme antigo C3PO?

\- Não. Esse robô é de uma linha de montagem, você reconhece. No meu caso, não. Eu sou realmente um Frankenstein – Kenny volta no seu holograma

\- Olha só – Kyle sorrir.

\- Eu realmente não pertenço mais na linhagem que fui criado. Eu fui me remontando a medida que o tempo ia passando.

\- Que maneiro, cara.

\- Você pode mentir? – pergunta Pip.

\- É claro. Eu não sou nenhum santo. Eu não sou nenhum anjo. Não pertenço a nenhuma mitologia estupida que vocês inventaram – responde Kenny.

\- Isso contradiz Dostoiévski. Que dizia que "a mentira era o único privilégio do homem perante aos outros seres" – diz Pip.

\- O problema que a filosofia é própria do ser humano, entende? Eu não me importo com sua filosofia. Esse que é o problema.

Cartman só observa os argumentos de Kenny. Ele sabe que seu companheiro é uma inteligência artificial que de alguma forma criou livre arbítrio e desenvolveu personalidade. É comum ver programas que simulam personalidades, mas muito raro ver em um sistema operacional que tinha missão especifica que não envolvia convívio social. A descrição da personalidade de Kenny parece um super-herói muito sério que está disposto a ignorar sentimento para se focar no seu objetivo. No caso do Kenny, Eric chama internamente de Mysterion.

Fica imaginando se Kenny fosse humano qual personalidade iria ter. Talvez um viciado em pornografia, mulherengo, alguém que tenha uma vida louca e alguém próprio, já que seu holograma padrão é de uma pessoa que usa roupas baratas. Se pegar a declaração que "está em um projeto pessoal muito importante" pode presumir que é alguém focado ou alguém que preza por sua família. Isso é só uma especulação de um agente secreto que precisa usar as mais formas criativas para realizar uma missão. Nada disso seria certeza, ou será que sim?

\- Eu não me preocupo com nada – Kyle se senta na poltrona – eu não me importo com nada. O cara que me transformou mutante, o cara estava zuado. O cara fez mutante PALHAÇO. O CARA ME FEZ DEFORMADO, FILHO DA PUTA. REDPOWER E ALBINO, PRA FICAR PARECENDO COM BOZO GENÉRICO. E AINDA IMPLANTOU MEMÓRIA DE PALHAÇO. NA MINHA CABEÇA, MEU IRMÃO, EU FICO CANTANDO "ALÔ AMIGUINHO VAMOS CANTAR", O TEMPO INTEIRO POR CAUSA DESSE FILHO DA PUTA. CARA ZOADO. SE VOCÊS ACHAM QUE ELE ME ZOOU, MEU IRMÃO, VOCÊS TEM QUE VER FOSSE E BILL, MUTANTES SIAMESES, BILL AND FOSSE, DUAS CABEÇA E UM CORPO SÓ.

\- Oh meu amigo Kyle – disse Kenny todo formal pra tentar aliviar a raiva do mutante – estou preocupado com a segurança. Essa mulher aí, você confia mesmo nela?

\- Então deixa de falar uma parada – Kyle se levanta e aproxima de Kenny pra falar mais discretamente – caiu a moeda do Pip no chão– os dois se agacharam – ela é replicante. E ela só tem mais três dias – os replicantes são humanos criados geneticamente para servirem os humanos normais.

Todos eles nascem adultos, com memórias falsas e um conhecimento apurado no que irão fazer. Alguns são destinados a vida militar, outros como garimpeiro, outros até objetos de prazeres. Para que essas criações não criem vinculo é dada um prazo de validade que na média são quatro anos.

\- Tá na vida louca foda – continua Kyle falando - Ela é replicante da "balada". Ela até sai da fábrica com essa porra de sobretudo transparente.

\- Ela tem antibiótico na vagina? – Kenny pergunta.

\- Tem, claro que tem. Deve ter, eu acho. Não sei. Eu preciso me preocupar com isso?

\- Eu não.

\- Eu também não, sou um mutante, minha validade pode expirar a qualquer momento – os mutantes é uma forma batata de ter mão de obra 'voluntária' e especializada sem recorrer a replicantes. Os mutantes tem um prazo de vida, mas são imprecisos, porque cada pessoa pode ter uma taxa de vida maior ou menor que a outra.

 **Narração Off:**

Butters: Knight e Meulin, eu tô perto de terminar a parada?

Kyle: o cara tá desesperado já.

 **Narração de Knight:**

De repente todos escutam o interfone de Kyle, algo que só existe nos antigos prédios da cidade baixa. Kyle vai até uma telinha que tem uma câmera para ver quem é. Ver dois caras vestidos terno e gravata, parecendo agentes do FBI. Um sendo careca e outro um senhor de bigode. Stan já entra na armadura.

 **Narração em Off:**

Knight: Como o capitulo ficou muito grande, resolvi dividir, então o próximo foi postar em breve. Podem ficar despreocupado que ele já ta escrito. Vamos a resposta dos comentários.

Meowling: vamos.

PkCanadianGay: QUE NOME DE VIRUS AMEAÇADOR! O "Cupido" vai hackear a Nasa – surpresa e depois risadas - amei o nome do virus. É referência ao cupido do Cartman?

Knight: é sim.

Meowling: é o próprio.

PkCanadianGay: To sentindo esse clima de Meowling e Knight! TO SHIPANDO!

Knight e Meowling: O que?

Knight: n-nada haver.

Meowling: nós somos apenas amigos.

Stan: por que vocês dois estão vermelhos?

Knight e Meowling: cale a boca.

PkCanadianGay: Kyle, que discurso responsável. Mas sabemos que no final você vai ficar bêbado e vai dar merda.

Kyle: façam que falo, mas não façam que digo.

Eric: isso é bem judeu.

Kyle: pelo menos eu não dou o cu, sua frutinha.

Eric: você não sabe que ta perdendo.

Damara: 真実

Eric: o ruim que não da pra fazer todo o tempo. Senão o esfíncter já era.

Damara: 私の括約筋が壊れないことを私に幸運。

Kyle: suas putinhas.

PkCanadianGay: Meulin, eu te ajudo a fazer o Yaoi se quiser.

Meowling: eu quero. Yaoi é vida.

Knight: não esquecendo que essa fic tem yuri e hetero também.

Meowling: pode deixar.

PkCanadianGay: Cartman e Kenny, vão para o "trato feito", vão se dar bem lá.

Eric: vamos ficar famosos.

PkCanadianGay: "o próximo capítulo vai ter yuri e orange". TO SENTINDO UMA LETY FELIZ!  
MUITO FELIZ :DD

Knight: pode ter certeza que vai ficar muito. Alias tenho que te agradecer por colocar os nomes do user. Obrigado pela dica e desculpe a demora da atualização.

Meowling: próximo.

SakuraHime: Bem, foi um capitulo realmente interessante - Uma garota pronúncia. A sua frente, os dois narradores encontram-se sentados saboreando um pouco de chá ou café - Ambas bebidas que ela detesta.

Meulin mantem seus olhos fixados nas orelhas felinas e cauda, ambos brancos, de Klat, enquando os olhos vermelhos da quimera focam no Knight.

SakuraHime: Admito ter tido certa... Dificuldade em algumas partes, mas vocês dois e sua equipe se mostraram deveras eficientes. - Ela ajeitou-se na luxuosa cadeira do grande salão, próxima a lareira - No entanto... Tenho una pequena reclamação.

Meowling: Fizemos algo errado? - Ela havia percebido que, embora a albina em sua frente mantivesse uma pose fria, também era uma maga do coração.

SakuraHime: Sim, vocês demoraram para atualizar. Isso é quase imperdoável, bem, quase. Tenho uma proposta.

Knight: E... O que seria? colocou sua xícara fumegante sobre a mesa.

SakuraHime: Yaoi! Creio que a senhorita Leijon concorda comigo.

De fato, os olhos brilhantes da Troll confimavam isso. E pelo resto da conversa, o garoto deve de ouvir as duas discutindo sobre como seria incrível algo assim na história - Ou pior, descrevendo cenas.

Knight: obrigado SakuraHime por um review criativo. Tanto que escreveu ações perfeitamente, entrando no espirito da história.

Meowling: próximo.

SparkyBubbles: Levia-Behemo têm poder! Obrigada, meu bom Held! Sickle, tu é foda! Minhas macumbas com arruda, absinto e Presente funcionaram!

Knight: o-ok, legal. Adorei seu comentário, mas ele teve referencias que não entendo, então vou ficar devendo pra usar. Claro que se sinta livre pra escrever qualquer coisa. Assim como as demais pessoas. Enfim esse capitulo ficou grande demais aí tive que dividi-lo. O próximo capitulo vai sair daqui uma semana. Ele já está todo escrito. Aí a ultima parte vai quer Orange, escrito do Meulin.

Meowling: isso mesmo, aguardem.

Damara: 私はバケツを用意しております

Knight e Meowling: até daqui uma semana.


	5. Caçadores de Replicantes - Parte Dois

**Narração de Knight:**

\- Rebecca – Kyle chama a replicante – Rebecca, conhece esses caras?

Assim quando a mulher ver a tela se assusta.

\- Eles são Blade Runners – disse ela em choque.

Blade Runner, são caçadores de mutantes e replicantes. O planeta Terra tem baixa tolerância, então tem uma força tarefa especializada a caçar os indesejáveis. Eles são tem diretrizes simples: localizar e matar.

\- Ai meu Deus, eles devem ter me achado – disse Rebecca com as mãos na cabeça – eu fiz um teste psicológico outro dia quando eles me pegaram...

\- Tu falou que viria pra cá? – Kyle interrompe.

\- Eles tiveram que me fichar e etc, mas porque passei como humana. Pensava que estava tudo bem.

\- Puta merda – puta merda Kyle leva as mãos na cabeça e começa a andar em círculos.

\- Por que vocês não vão para o quarto e a gente cuida disso? – Pip se levanta.

\- Calma – disse Kyle – puta que pariu. Eu gosto tanto desse apezinho maneiro. Eu já conheço essa galera da vizinhança.

\- São só dois, a gente resolve fácil – disse Stan preparando o rifle.

\- Calma. Calma. Silêncio – Kyle se aproxima do interfone – eu vou atender interfone – respira fundo e começa se comunicar com os caçadores – pois não?

Butters pega o que estava trabalhando e vai para o quarto junto com Rebecca.

\- Essa é a residência de Rebecca? – a voz de um dos caçadores é nítida para a sala toda.

\- Quem? – disse Kyle

\- Rebecca Cotswolds.

\- Quem quer falar com ela?

\- Departamento de polícia.

\- Ela vai descer. Ela vai descer.

\- Quem tá falando?

\- Um palhaço.

\- O senhor pode nos deixar entrar. Nós temos um mandato.

Kyle olhou para atrás com um sorriso maroto para sua equipe, antes de responder:

\- Chega aí, cara.

Kyle se senta na poltrona, começa fumar charuto, fica de pé para cima e mão na cabeça. Não demora muito para baterem na porta do apartamento de Kyle. Stan fica no lado de Kyle apontando o rifle em direção da porta.

\- Alguém pode abrir a porta? – pergunta Kyle.

\- Não abra porta – disse Kenny. Usando a holografia, o robô assume aparência de Rebecca, cai no chão e simula sangue com mesmo processo.

Eric se escondeu, Damara se levitou fora do campo de vista para aqueles que vão entrar. Pip foi atender a porta. Um dos caçadores mostra o distintivo.

\- Quem é o senhor? – pergunta o de bigode.

\- Zakharov.

\- Com licença – os detetives forçam a passagem e entram no apartamento. Logo veem Rebecca caída no chão e sangrando, um palhaço sentado em uma poltrona, com um homem dentro de uma armadura apontando um rifle de assalto pra eles. Suas primeiras reações são sacarem suas respectivas armas.

Zakharov, o nome da marca de faca favorita de Pip, que saca e enfia no pescoço do careca. O agente de bigode já aponta a arma para o inglês, mas a pistola é esmagada por uma força psíquica de Damara. Eric sai do seu esconderijo e atira um tiro na cabeça do agente vivo com silenciador.

\- Ah foda-se – Kenny se levanta e volta na forma robô – estava criando justamente um álibi para não envolver violência.

\- Ótimo matamos dois policiais – Butters sai do quarto.

Pip fecha a porta rápido. Stan olha para a janela e só ver o veículo dos caçadores.

\- Agora você pode funcionar melhor com seu holograma, Kinny. Vire um deles – disse Eric ajudando Damara pousar no chão.

\- Caralho – Kyle se levanta – eu tive uma ideia foda. Eu tive uma ideia FODA. A gente vai para festa pagando de Blade Runners, falando que tem um replicante infiltrado e que a gente precisa fazer o teste psicológico em alguns convidados, aí a gente copia a mente do cara.

\- Mas os convidados da festa são muitos ricos. Eles não vão deixar – disse Pip.

\- Não tem importância, a gente chega com culhão de detetive e coloca em cima da mesa.

\- A gente pode dizer que replicantes copiaram algum convidado – disse Eric.

\- Exato – disse Kyle – pra a gente não ficar com o negócio de pressionar o cara para ir primeiro a gente faz uma lista dos suspeitos...

\- Essa lista ta pronta. Só tem oito pessoas – disse Eric.

\- Ai o primeiro é o Cartman, porque aí ele pode dizer "eu vou, eu acho perfeito, concordo... não sei que lá". Saí do teste feliz. "Ah é um teste tranquilo, os policiais são ótimos, não sei o que", aí a gente scannear os outros caras. Porra cara. Caralho.

\- Não vai dá certo – disse Butters – a gente está atrás de caras importantes de empresa de segurança altamente conectado. Eles na hora vão se comunicar com alguém pra saber quem está comandando a operação.

\- Mas aí você e Kenny são os hackers do caralho que sabe tudo, que broqueia tudo. Só broquear o sinal – disse Kyle

\- Realmente se a gente interceptar qualquer comunicação, impedir que saia da festa e caia no nosso sistema, a gente pode alterar a informação que a gente quiser – responde Eric.

\- Mas existe um problema sério nisso – disse Stan – as equipes de segurança dessas pessoas que estarão no lado de fora da festa não vão permitir que os convidados sejam saneados.

\- ブレードランナーは、任意のセキュリティチームレプリカントおよび変異体は、非常に地球上禁止されているので、警察内でより多くの電力を持っています。偶然あなたは裁判官の裁判権から文書を持っているのであれば、どこでも入力し、誰にテストを行うことができます– disse Damara.

\- O que ela disse? – pergunta Kyle.

Kenny traduz e diz:

\- Os Blade Runners tem mais poder dentro da polícia que qualquer equipe de segurança, porque os replicantes e mutantes são extremamente proibidos no planeta Terra. Então se, por acaso, tiver um documento de um juiz que da jurisdição, pode entrar qualquer lugar e fazer o teste em qualquer pessoa.

\- Esses senhores que a gente matou eram fodas? – pergunta Pip.

\- Eles não são foda – responde Eric – digamos que o distintivos deles falavam mais alto, mas eles não estavam esperando pela gente.

\- A gente tem distintivo – disse Kyle – a gente tem o carro deles, a gente tem a musiquinha – os outros rirem da piada do mutante – vai funcionar. Se a gente criar obstáculos para a segurança, a gente vai ter tempo suficiente. Vai funcionar fácil. FÁCIL, meu irmão.

\- Eu tenho contato com um juiz – disse Butters – vai precisar de alterar o copiador de mentes?

\- Vai – responde Kyle – doutor você consegue scannear o cara que tem esse token mental?

\- Bem provável que sim. Esse token deve gritar nos sensores.

\- Aì então. Puta que pariu. É o plano perfeito. É o plano perfeito. A gente chama primeiro o Cartman para ele manter o teatro para deixar todo mundo tranquilo...

\- Pode chamar o Eric e o suspeito junto, que aí acelera o processo – disse Butters.

\- Boa, aí o Cartman vai na boa e o cara vai ter que ir na boa também, pra não fazer escândalo. Agora quem serão os policiais? – Kyle pergunta.

\- Kenny e Stan – disse Cartman.

\- Kenny não pode – Kyle diz, ele precisa ficar no lado de fora da festa pra receber a mente copiada.

\- Então o Pip e Stan, eles que tem mais pinta de militares – disse Eric.

\- Existem Blade Runners ingleses? – pergunta Pip.

\- Sim, claro que tem – disse Kyle – então vamos organizar o plano.

\- Considerem esse plano como presente de despedida – disse Pip.

\- Por que? – o mutante estranha o inglês.

\- Porque ele é muito maluco.

\- Vai da tudo certo, olha como o plano é maneiro – explica Kyle – entra o doutor e o Cartman que ficam circulando dentro lá, na moral, na boa. O doutor já saca quem é o cara. Ai ele avisa pra gente. Aí entra o Stan e o Pip, tocando o terror para fazer o teste. Enquanto isso, no lado de fora, está eu, aliem e androide, só sugando a informação da mente do cara. Puta que pariu, cara. Nego não contrata a gente à toa.

\- Eu não vou poder aproveitar a festa – disse Pip.

\- Depois a gente faz uma festa melhor – Kyle fica empolgado.

De repente toca um som de telefone.

\- Que isso? Que isso? – pergunta Kyle.

O grupo repara que a mão de um dos caçadores está brilhando, o que significa que alguém quer entrar em contato com o mesmo.

\- Puta merda – disse Kyle.

\- Kenny, você consegue se passar um dos policiais e enganar quem ta ligando pra ele? – pergunta Eric.

\- Vou tentar – segura da mão do polícia de bigode e começa falar com a voz do policial – alô.

\- Detetive como está a investigação? – diz uma voz de uma mulher no outro lado da linha – já erradicou o suspeito?

\- A replicante em questão foi encontrada morta – responde Kenny.

\- Então retorna para a base de comando, a gente precisa do relatório hoje.

\- Infelizmente eu não posso, existe um segundo replicante que foi descoberto aqui. Ele conseguiu escapar.

\- Que replicante?

\- Não temos um nome e uma identificação dele, só conseguimos vê-lo de longe e escapando pela janela. Ele pegou um carro e foi para um nível mais alto.

\- Você conseguiu identificar esse carro?

\- Não.

\- Você...

\- Enquanto a gente está aqui perdendo tempo falando, eu vou entrar em perseguição.

\- Bom, vou ter que falar com o chefe sobre isso. Ele está esperando o relatório hoje.

\- Mas isso não importa, estou em perseguição a um outro replicante que até agora não sabíamos de sua existência. Me deixe em paz.

\- Quanto tempo vai ficar nisso?

\- ATÉ ENCONTRA-LO. Quem é você?

\- Ola... eu vou tenta cobrir pra você, ta bom. Eu vou falar que você está em perseguição, mas é bom, pelo menos, amanhã venha pra cá, ok?

\- Ok, eu digo eu pra você.

\- Eu preciso do relatório. Eu preciso do relatório.

\- RELATÓRIO QUE SE DANE. EU ESTOU EM PERSEGUIÇÃO, MULHER. Você se formou ontem?

\- Ta bom. Ta bom. Vou te da dois dias. Dois dias – a mulher desliga.

\- Meus parabéns, Kenny. Você foi foda – disse Kyle.

\- Brigado.

\- E os corpos? – pergunta Eric – que vamos fazer?

\- Tem banheira? – pergunta Pip.

\- Banheira e ácido, resolveu.

\- Olha só, vamos fazer o seguinte: que os corpos não podem aparecer, certo? Se aparecerem fodeu com nosso plano, certo? Vai da merda, vão descobrir a gente antes do tempo – disse Kyle.

\- Eu dois dias, eles vão procurar no último lugar que eles estiveram – disse Eric – então eles vão voltar pra aqui.

\- Deixa eles aqui dentro que não dá nada, o cheiro daqui não incomoda, afinal nessa região chove merda. A gente fecha janela, tranca tudo. A Rebecca não vai ficar aqui muito tempo, ela quer aproveitar seus últimos dias de vida em baladas.

\- Eu posso usar o lança chamas pra queimar os corpos – disse Stan.

\- Mas deixa cafofo maneiro. Vamos deixar o cafofo intacto, legal? – disse Kyle – por eu que tenho, cara. Deixa aqui os corpos, não dá ninguém. Se alguém entrar aqui, quando eu não estiver aqui, vai ser uma explosão que abala a cidade toda, porque isso aqui tem bomba pra caralho. Tanto que as paredes são macias por causa das quilos de explosivos que são revestidos. Se alguém entrar aqui, não sobra nem dente, maluco.

\- Fechou – disse Eric – então vamos voltar para nossos ambientes naturais, longe disso aqui...

\- Que "isso aqui", cara. Tu é babaca demais, caralho – os outros riem do xingamento do Kyle para Eric – Tu é baba demais, meu irmão. Tu é babaca demais – Kyle indo para o quarto – cara babaca. Vai, volta pra seu berço de ouro.

Narração em off:

Knight: Agora acaba minha parte e Meulin vai continuar a história com uma parte yuri.

Meowling: isso mesmo. Pode deixar com minhas mãos que vou fazer o trabalho bem feito.

Damara: viva.

Kenny: Damara você falou português.

Damara: 私はそれが興奮でなければならない、覚えていません。

Knight: de qualquer maneira o casal vai ser Wendy e Porrim, com direito a orange. Pra quem não sabe que é orange a retratação de sexo entre duas mulheres no mundo das fics. Então caso não goste dessa parte, não leia o que vem a seguir. Caso goste pode prosseguir.

 **Narração de Meowling:**

Wendy estava irritada, voltava para casa no nível 3 da cidade, estando bem insatisfeita por encontrar Eric Cartman, um colega de infância bem inconveniente quando estava na escola. Um menino gordinho, racista, manipulador, preguiçoso, machista e todos adjetivos negativos. Alguém que acreditava que seria mais um morador da cidade baixa. Porem para sua fúria, enquanto a morena fazia sempre o que era certo e progredia de serie e faculdade, seu rival não esforçava nada e conseguia os mesmos privilégios do que ela e algumas vezes até mais.

Claro que a feminista humana não tinha como saber que Cartman estava sendo treinado pela sua mãe para ser um espião. Trabalhando manipular as pessoas, negociando alguns negócios inusitados como uma organização que pune os pais, ou gravar vídeos de bebes viciados em crack digital jogando futebol...

 **Narração Off:**

Knight: uau, Cartman canônico é o mesmo Cartman do cyberpunk?

Meowling: não, mas se é uma fanfic de South Park tem que considerar os acontecimentos da série. É bom ta uma situação pequena pra não deixar ooc.

Knight: se bem que Cartman ta bem ooc nessa fic.

Meowling: isso é uma especulação de como pode ser o futuro dele. E ainda tem o cenário envolvendo nisso, que faz mudanças maiores.

Knight: não entendi.

Meowling: de onde eu vi, tenho minha ancestral que puxei muito, como o rabo de gato, a cor do meu sangue e outros detalhes. Em um outro universo, eu era ancestral da minha ancestral que tinha o nome de Nepeta e eu chamava The Disciple, que tinha uma personalidade completamente diferente.

Knight: e como era diferente.

Meowling: Disciple não escrevia fanfics. COMO ELA PODE VIVER SEM FANFICS?

Knight: boa.

Meowling: por isso que sou sua co-autora.

Knight: v-verdade.

Meowling: acho fofinho você vermelho.

Knight: melhor continuar a cena.

Meowling: verdade.

 **Narração de Meowling:**

Wendy está tirando sua camisa e a camisa para tomar um banho, quando de repente sente algo agarrando por trás e presas enfiando no seu pescoço para logo sugar o sangue. O susto e uma pequena dor vem juntos com um prazer. Trata-se de sua esposa, Porrim.

O casamento entre aliem e humanos ainda não é legalizado e era até uma luta para legalizar. Porém Porrim disse pra deixar de lado, afinal não é o direito de ter um casamento que os aliens precisam, mas sim o dinheiro de seguir seus costumes livremente. A espécie de sua esposa não tem uma cerimônia de casamento, apenas que o casal entre em um consenso no relacionamento está mais que suficiente.

O que preocupa Wendy que Porrim é pansexual, enquanto a feminista só é lésbica, o que dá aquele medo de perder a aliem por um homem ou macho alienígena. Ainda descobriu que a espécie pode ter mais de um relacionamento (quatro no máximo), sendo que dois deles envolve uma relação intima. A humana sabe que sua esposa considera um relacionamento de amor, matesprit um termo que usa. Tem medo de ver a feminista conseguir um kismesis, é um relacionamento de ódio.

As preocupações da humana acabam quando sua esposa começa lamber a parte mordida chegando no ouvido. Com uma voz suave, Porrim pergunta:

\- Por que está tão nervosa? – alisa o ventre de sua matesprit.

\- Cartman.

\- O que tem ele?

\- Eu o odeio.

\- Então você vai ser kismesis dele? Não sabia que era pansexual também.

\- Eu não odeio ele. Ele é amigo de minha amiga minha de longa data, sem contar que ele é um modelo perfeito. Posso projetar tantas roupas masculinas e femininas pra ele.

\- Mesmo assim ele ainda é um... – Wendy geme quando percebe as mãos da vampira entrou em sua calcinha e começou estimula.

\- Ele é o que?

\- Um... idiota... – disse gemendo de forma reprimida e baixa.

\- Eu não escutei.

\- Você... – Wendy geme alto.

\- Eu? – disse a aliem de forma inocente, enquanto estimula o clitóris de sua namorada.

Mesmo que sua anatomia genitália não é igual, claro que parecida, consegue toda precisão estimular sua parceira como se cada nervo seja familiar para a vampira. A anatomia da dominante diferencia um pouco de uma humana. As mamas tem cores variadas, no caso da Porrim são de jades e produzem uma secreção afrodisíaco. A cavidade anal produz uma lubrificação natural, algo comum tanto para machos e fêmeas, facilitando atividade sexual envolvendo a região. A genitália feminina em primeira vista parece muito com a versão humana, mas tendo a diferença que os lábios e clitóris são de cor de jade e ainda possui uma capacidade plástica, quase como uma gosma, que facilita muito com contato sexual com mesmo sexo.

Wendy até se curva, enquanto ainda estimulada e fecha os olhos numa tentativa de concentrar todas as forças para reprimir o prazer, mas está falhando por completa. Até as pernas ficam bambas. Porrim aproveita isso, para de estimular, pega no colo e leva para a cama com muita facilidade. Como se a feminista humana fosse uma boneca de pano. Porrim pode não aparentar, mas sua força supera e muito de um humano bem treinado.

A troll deita Wendy na cama, sobe e estimula a humana com o pé. Aproveita para tirar a roupa, revelando seu corpo e enormes seios que quase pulam quando o sutiã é tirado. Wendy geme alto tendo seu primeiro orgasmo.

\- Já gozou só brincando com você? Fica nervosa com amigo meu e agora ta sendo egoísta – Porrim cruza os braços.

\- Você me pegou desprevenida. Não sei como você pode ser amiga...

Wendy é interrompida com o pé da Porrim que foi na sua boca.

\- Você sujou todo meu pé. Eu quero que limpe.

A humana começa a lamber todo gozo que deixou no pé de sua namorada, mesmo que boa parte ficou em sua própria calcinha. A língua explora o dedos e parte do solado da alienígena, solvendo o próprio "sabor". As lambidas dão um ar massageaste para Porrim e até leve cocegas, mas não suficiente para fazer rir. Sua maior satisfação é dominar sua namorada, deixando obediente.

Do início da relação, as duas disputavam quem dominava quem na relação. Foi uma disputa árdua até Porrim ganhar e "amestrar" Wendy. Claro que a morena pode reclama, tentando contra argumentar que não tá gostando, mas o corpo sempre diz o contrário. Principalmente quando distribui carinho durante o processo.

Quando Wendy terminou de "limpar" o pé de Porrim, a segunda tira a calcinha e joga para um canto do quarto. A troll está excitada e uma secreção jade transparente escorre da genitália no sinal de excitação. Logo "senta" entre a cabeça da morena e diz:

\- Chupe-me.

Wendy já "obedece" a ordem de praticar sexo oral em sua esposa. Começando do clitóris com pressionadas suaves, antes de sugar a região para enfim passar toda boca no sexo. Sempre atento cada reação de sua dominante, atento cada ação de prazer, assim como um possível desconforto por possíveis erros no ato. A língua da humana explora a genitália de cor jade toda região. Dos grandes lábios que tem uma consistências quase pastosa reagem da língua humana parecendo que está em um semi beijo.

Porrim aproveita cada momento que a humana está fazendo nela. Tem aquela satisfação de dominância e ao mesmo tempo do prazer do sexo oral que está recebendo. Até gostaria que Wendy gostasse de usar piercing na língua para sentir também um pouco do frio do metal, enquanto a mesma chupa. Até solta um gemido de susto e prazer quando a humana enfia a língua nela aprofundando o ato. Também aproveita para mexer os lábios como se tivesse falando diversas vezes 'u' para criar uma vibração que agrade a dominadora.

Não demora muito para aliem tem seu primeiro orgasmo, inundando a boca de Wendy com um liquido jade transparente que é seu material genético. Os trolls não criam células reprodutoras como os humanos masculinos criam espermatozoide ou como as fêmeas tem os óvulos. Em vez disso cria uma secreção transparente, que a cor pode variar de acordo com a cor do sangue. Esse material genético pode se misturar tanto com machos e fêmeas, assim como outros alienígenas permitindo a capacidade reprodutora possível para qualquer situação.

Porrim não derrama todo seu material genético em Wendy. Só deixa pouco escapar e depois se levanta para despejar um resto em um balde. Uma atitude como para sua espécie.

\- Porrim, eu quero você – disse Wendy.

\- Como castigo só vai ter isso – Porrim começa se vestir.

\- O que? Por que? – Wendy se senta rápido na cama.

\- Porque estou com dor de cabeça – sorrir marotamente.

Wendy bufa e vai para o banheiro para se banhar.

Narração em off:

Knight: Nossa Meulin. Isso foi maldade.

Meowling: Isso só foi pra dá um gostinho das partes de sexo da fic.

Damara: NNNNNNNNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Knight: Damara chega que ficou tanto desesperada que falou português.

Meowling: aliás não era pra você postar atualização.

Knight: eita tinha esquecido – sai correndo pra postar.

CONTINUA


End file.
